


Worship

by DarkDayDream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Bar, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Not Beta Read, People Watching, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: Lena owns a lesbian bar that Kara Frequents with her Daemon, offering Lena more than enough chances to not so secretly oggle the blonde.(Or: Lena is Gay, Kara is gay. Everyone has Daemons, and Kara is far too charismatic for her own good.)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 41
Kudos: 499
Collections: Deamons





	1. From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters from the supergirl universe, but I do own Maslin and Lisander~

Lena could pinpoint the exact moment in time that her mother came to hate her.

Not simply dislike her; as she always had, but actually hate her. A memory so vivid, that Lena doubted she would ever forget the look that had been upon her mother's face.

Eyes hard and mouth set in a grimace. 

Recoiling away from Lena, at the tender age of thirteen. Lisander; her Daemon, perched upon the back of Lena’s chair. His bright green flesh an eyesore to behold, bugging eyes staring unsettling up at Liillian. 

Lena’s daemon had settled into its final form. 

Not as a Canine, or even a Raven. But as an Chameleon, perhaps one of the most impractical daemon’s Lillian had ever seen, and definitely not the kind of daemon befitting of the Luthor name. 

But what else could Lillian expect, from her Husband's illegitimate child. And from that moment on, the once cordial relationship Lena had shared with her mother, was gone. There was no politeness or pleasantries, just scorn and disappointment. Lillian preferring to throw money at her problems, rather than actually deal with them. Casting a blind eye to Lena’s existence the moment she left home at seventeen, moving to National City to study business at the local University. 

Lisander more than happy to sprawl out across Lena’s shoulders, his flesh a mottled mess of blues and greens. With the occasional strip of purple, to match the Highlights Lena had gotten dyed into her dark locks. Hair that was often pulled into a high ponytail, showing off her slender throat and collar bone. Her skin covered in more than enough ink by the time she graduated, shortly after which she bought out the owner of a failing bar not far from the university. 

Lilian having thrown more than enough guilt ridden money in Lena’s direction to pay for her school and rent three times over. Depositing checks at random. A thousand dollars here. Fifteen thousand dollars there. 

Buying Lena’s discreteness. 

Unfortunately, Lena was a competent person. _Worship_ ; the name she had given her bar, taking off in popularity shortly after its reopening, allowing Lena to cut herself off from her mother's purse strings. Instead redirecting the money towards a small local nonprofit organization, while Lena took up working five days a week behind the bar counter, slinging drinks and handling money. Lisander perched upon the edge of the counter, greeting people occasionally. 

Or simply sitting there, content to be of no help. 

Lena enjoying each moment of her day, even the moments where her feet hurt and her eyes strained. Opening the bar at four PM each afternoon, Tuesday through saturday. Enjoying both the quiet early evening crowd, and the loud late night crowd. Lena becoming competent at her job, and familiar with the bar's repeat patrons. 

The little hole in the wall bar turning into a hotspot for the right kind of person. 

Drawing in so many different women for Lena to admire after, letting her gaze follow the bustling, all female crowd. A group of dyed, inked, and styled women. With short hair, and braided hair, and dyed hair. And so many piercings and tattoos.

And daemons!

There were so many different daemons in the bar at all times. Perched on laps and hanging from rafter beams, and even tucked under tables. From canines to tree frogs, the bar had seen a lot of daemons. 

Though none, _none_ could compare to Maslin.

Who happened to be one of the most beautiful daemons Lena had ever seen. A black panther, with paws the size of dinner plates and a gaze that would set upon Lena, even from across the room. 

The daemon belonging to one of the bars regulars. 

Kara, the other half of Maslin. 

A tall legged, blonde haired woman that Lena had noticed from the very start, her eyes impossibly blue from behind her glasses. One of National Cities firefighters, as Lena came to understand over the weeks. Having nodded politely along to the drunken rambling of a gorgeous redhead one late evening, who seemed quite intent on up-selling her friend, much to Lena's amusement, and Kara’s embarrassment. The leggy blonde pulling her friend away by her jacket collar before she could make any more of a fool of herself, leaving Lena with a lasting impression. One that she could consider positive, and in fact did. 

Actually, ‘Kara Watching’ became a regular activity for Lena during lulls in business. Meeting the gaze of Maslin, who despite the bodies packed into the bar, watched Lena with open interest. Eyes following the brush of her hand, against Lisander’s frilled back. 

Politely fawning over her colorful companion, his voice a low drone in her ear. Barely heard over the beat of the music, “I think he wants to eat me.” Lisander mumbled, his eyes swiveling between Lena and the Panther, a look of unease on his scaly face. 

“Don’t be silly, Ly.” Lena assured, giving his head an extra firm stroke. “He’s probably just interested in you, you are a Chameleon after all. Besides, I think I’m the one he’s staring at. Not you.” 

“What, why?” Lisander turned both googly eyes towards Lena, a single little hand reaching out for her. A look of relief upon the Reptiles face, when Lena pushed a finger against his outstretched hand. 

“I dunno, it's not exactly easy to read a panther's facial expressions.” Lena shrugged, returning her gaze to Maslin, and his other half. Kara seated at a group table, absolutely surrounded by people. Her smile full and sly, warmed by liquor and good company. 

How could anyone blame Lena for admiring Kara, with her barred shoulders and sun soaked skin. Dressed in a pair of simple black jeans, and a red high-collared tank top. Her royal blue jacket; dyed leather of course, slung over the back of her chair. 

The hour late, and the bar mostly deserted. 

Empty, aside for the table Kara had claimed at the beginning of the evening. Her presence itself attracting attention, the table's inhabitants constantly changing throughout the evening. People coming and going, drawn in by the charismatic blonde. With her clear eyes, and knowing smile. Maslin lounging around the base of her chair, resting his head on top of his paws. 

Eyes staring at Lena, as they always did.

“....... I think Kara’s pretty cool looking?” Lisander butted into Lena’s train of thought, her head whipping towards the little reptile. The faintest of color pinkening her cheeks.

“I wasn’t ogling her.” Lena argued, turning her back to Lisander. Leaving the little Chameleon curled around the beer tap, as she went about the task of putting her alcohol away, and cleaning up behind the bar counter. 

Cleaning glasses and mopping the floor. 

“Bullshit.” Lisander ground out, his purple stripes thickening. Mottled skin swirling in tones. 

“Lisander, I didn't know you swore.” With the swagger of an oversized feline, Kara leaned up against the bar counter and outright laughed as Lena jumped. Clanging bottled together, and shaving a couple second off her life. The final stragglers calling it a night, with only a familiar looking redhead standing by the door. Her arms around an olive skinned woman, and their faces close as they whispered and laughed, openly flirting while waiting for Kara. 

Kara, who stood at Lena’s counter, her arms crossed and head dipped playfully to the side. So close to Lena, that the brunette could admire the thickness of her lashes. The faint dusting of freckles that dotted her cheeks, honey crisp locks tied into a high ponytail.

“Only when my Partner is being a daft cun-” Lena wisely chose to scoop Lisander up, cutting him off mid word. An amused smile on Kara’s face, as her clear blue eyes stared down at Lena. 

Maslin resting his chin up against the counter.

Staring up at Lena through dark pools of liquid gold, looking from her to Lisander. 

“I wissssh to see the little greeeeen one.” Maslin purred out, eyes closing at the fall of Kara’s hand upon his head. Scratching at his ears and patting at his cheeks. 

“Don’t be rude, Maslin.” Kara tutted, before smiling warmly at Lena. Extending a hand to the brunette, who without much thought grasped a hold of the outstretched appendage. More out of reflex than anything, Kara’s hand hot against Lena’s. “I don’t think we were ever introduced. I’m Kara, Kara Danvers.”

And after weeks of serving Kara alcohol, and watching her flirt with women from afar… Lena could comfortably say, she was very under prepared. For no matter how many times she had gone over possible scenarios in her head, when the real thing came to be, all Lena could do was squeak out her name in a shy, little voice.

A wobbly, “I’m Lena, Lena Luthor.” parting her lips, drawing a laugh from Lisander and a toothy smile from Kara, the blonde leaning against the counter. Hands propped and fingers spread, her nails trimmed short.

“Well Lena, Lena Luthor… don’t be a stranger. Ogling only gets you so far in life.”


	2. Holy Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets Kara's phone number.  
> And eventually, a bit more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Supergirl.

Somehow, against all odds, Lena managed to get Kara Danver’s phone number. 

Not written on a piece of paper, as one would expect, but written in ink upon Lena’s arm. A mistified look upon the brunette's face as she watched the tall blonde lean over the bar counter, and snag a marker from beside the register. 

Popping the top off while grabbing a hold of Lena’s arm, writing her number in neat, practiced lettering. 

An action that took only a couple seconds of Kara’s time, but was the highlight of Lena’s entire day. The brunette on cloud nine as she closed up the bar shortly after Kara and her friends had gone on their way, Maslin pausing in the open doorway to look back at her. His eyes bright against the black of his fur, staring Lena down until with a flick of his tail, the large feline was on his way. 

Leaving Lisander to release a shaky breath, and peer up at Lena. 

Curious, questioning, and as always impatient. Tiny feet and hands grasping at her shirt, as he climbed from her hands to her shoulder. Perching himself there while Lena cleaned and wiped down tables, a comfortable silence between them.

The doors locked, and the lights turned off.

Lena throwing her jacket on and winding a scarf around her throat, Lisander tucked into the crook of her shoulder, burrowed in cloth and sheltered by hood. The weather particularly dreary, as it had been for the last two weeks. February starting off wet, and all around miserable. 

“.....You are going to text her, right?” Lisander quietly asked against her neck, bringing a pinch to Lena’s brow and a bite to her lip. Would she be seen as desperate, if she sent Kara a text message already? But wasn't she also, kinda, just that desperate?

“Ya, I guess I better.” Lena nodded, the streets gloriously empty at four in the morning, just Lena, Lisander, and the street lights. Not exactly devoid of all life, but lacking enough for it to be peaceful. 

Wet and cold… but peaceful.

With only the occasional car driving by, or early morning jogger racing past. 

Lena quietly talking with her companion, as they traveled the short five blocks from the club to her apartment. A sporty little studio flat that Lena had been renting for the last three years, since shortly before the opening of  _ Worship. _ Not the most outstanding of apartments… but after three years, it had become home to Lena and Lisander. The furniture familiar and the walls lovingly decorated with perches and pictures.

Places for Lisander to rest, amongst photos of their memories. Most of which were taken in Lena’s twenties, long after she had left her mother's company. Her walls showing the life she had made for herself here, from her stint in business school, to the opening of her bar. 

Her and Lisander, as it always had been. 

Just the two of them.

Ignoring the blinking of her answering machine, Lena hung her jacket and scarf up at the door. Toeing her shoes off, while letting Lisander scurry from her shoulder and onto the coat rack. Perching himself atop the rack’s decorative bobble topping, his eyes glancing in all directions. Eyeing every nook and corner of their flat, until with a nod of his head he turned his gaze upon Lena. 

Who stood in the kitchen doorway, phone in hand. 

Looking from between her screen, and the neat lettering on her forearm. Thumbing the numbers out, letting her finger hold each separate number down firmly. Repeating the phone number in her head, again and again. 

Like a mantra, or a giddy prayer. 

Lena’s smile growing to a toothy bloom, by the time the last number had been pressed into her phone. Her fingers hovering over the screen's tiny keyboard, staring at the blank screen with an equally blank mind. Would Kara consider her to be desperate, if she contacted her on the first night? Would Kara consider her rude, not to contact her on the first night?

Safe to say, Lena was far out of her comfort zone. 

Hell, she was out of her element entirety. Not only had it been quite a while since her last serious relationship, it had actually been over four years since the last time Lena had slept with someone. And Kara, despite how charismatic and confident she was; both of which were a turn on for Lena, wasn't exactly the kind of person Lena typically went for. 

She was tall and blinding, a splash of gold upon the canvas of Lena’s everyday life. Confident, self-assured, comfortable with her sexuality… employed. These were not traits any of her previous partners had held, and just the fact she was a woman was enough to set her apart from the rest.

Three boyfriends, but not a single girlfriend to speak of. But it had only been four years since she had figured out her sexuality, and in those years she had been doing everything, aside from having an active love life. She had been too busy, especially with school going on. And then the opening of the business, and figuring out how to run a bar. 

Love was not an option, even after the bar had opened.

Weeks.. Months… it took awhile before love was in the cards again. Long enough for Lena to become accustomed to her life as a bar owner and bartender, comfortable enough that life wasnt one big hectic blur. 

Until one day, it happened. And finally Lena actually saw the world she had created around herself. A world full of women and their daemons, beautiful, fabulous, exhilarating women. 

And Kara.

And oh lords did Kara check off many of Lena’s preferences. Tall, blonde, obviously a bit of a nerd, and  _ confident _ . And she was just so… exhaustingly charming. And blonde. It was no surprise that Lena found herself drawn to Kara, it was bound to happen. 

That’s just how a friendship with her worked. One could say that falling in casual love with Kara was a shared experience among many.

**Hey**

Lena stared down at her phone screen, chewing upon her bottom lip as she did. Her eyebrows pinched, and mind worryingly blank. Staring and staring at the single word she had managed to type out before her brain had melted into her shoes, Lena pacing the entire length of their little apartment. 

**Hey, this is**

Message sent. 

Lena panicked, quickly. Making frantic little ‘Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah.’ noises aloud, while typing away at her phone. Jotting out a quick message to follow the incomplete one.

**Hey, this is Lena.**

**From Worship.**

**Is this Kara?**

Lena’s phone rang, a sound she only had a moment to recognise, before her overachieving thumb pressed accept. And not only did the sound of Kara’s voice come from the phone, but her grinning face was plastered across the screen. Staring back at Lena, her eyes impossible blue. 

“Hey there, Luthor” Kara laughed from behind the screen, drawing a hand through her long blonde hair. Wherever Kara was, she was inside now. With lights above her head, and voices in the background. “Turn your cam on. I won’t keep you long, I know it's late.”

With minimal difficulty, Lena turned her cam on. 

Though only after she had checked herself out in the mirror, hastily fixing her hair and then turning on her camera. Kara’s eyes brightening as Lena appeared upon her screen. 

“Kara. I just.. you gave me your number.” Lena held up her free hand to the cam, Kara’s number black upon her skin. “I wasn't expecting you to call me.”

“I wanted to hear your voice, so I called.” Kara was dangerous, that was the only way Lena could describe her. Dangerous and disarming, her honey soaked words bringing a flutter to Lena’s chest, the brunette biting back a smile. 

“We don't have all day, Kara.” A familiar voice called out, Kara having the decency to look somewhat embarrassed at the offscreen ribbing, a flash of red appearing over her shoulder. 

A grinning redhead meeting Lena’s gaze, a woman that Lena knew by appearance alone. Actually, she was an often presence at Kara’s side when the blonde visited  _ Worship _ , a woman Lena had mentally started to refer to as ‘Kara’s Wingwoman’. 

A woman Lena had spoken to on more than one occasion. A stylish woman at that, who happened to drink some of the most unappealing concoctions Lena had ever had the displeasure of measuring out. Her tolerance for alcohol high, barely a tipsy sway where others would be unconscious. 

“Ignore my sister Alex,” Kara rolled her eyes, the camera a blur as she made a hasty retreat from the laughing redhead. Briefly giving Lena a glimpse of the people whose voices she had heard in the background, a mottled crew of men and women inhaling chinese food from white takeout boxes. The redhead; Alex, having seamlessly melded back into the group. Falling dramatically into the arms of a short, dark haired woman.

“What can I do for you, Kara?” With Kara literally in the palm of her hand, Lena trotted back to the coat rack for Lisander. The little reptile more than happy to settle into the crook of Lena’s throat, his purple stripes boldening. 

Kara’s eyes visibly lingering over Lena’s daemon.

“Do you drink coffee?” Kara blurted out, a chorus of laughter erupting from from behind her, ringing A bashful smile to Kara’s full lips “I mean, would you like to drink coffee with me? At a cafe? Maybe tomorrow?”

“Yes?”

“Yes you drink coffee? Or yes you’ll drink coffee with me tomorrow?”

“Yes I will drink coffee with you tomorrow, at a cafe.” Even without a mirror, Lena knew she must have been grinning like a fool, Lisander’s tiny hands drumming excitedly against her collarbone. The little Chameleon happy for his partner, feeding off her good mood. His colors bright and vibrant against the pale of her throat. 

“It’s a date then.”

A date.

Holy shit, she had a date with Kara Danvers.


	3. Friends and Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues on, and Lena gains more than she ever thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any characters from the supergirl universe, but I do own Maslin and Lisander~

A single coffee date with Kara turned into a series of them. 

Just Kara, Lena, and their daemons. 

Or at least that's how it was at first, Lena enjoying the closeness of Kara as the foursome sat huddled together. Laughing over tea, and sharing a mutual disinterest in coffee. 

Lena allowed to enjoy a whole four dates, before the interest of Kara’s friends came upon her, the blonde bashfully introducing Lena to the mismatched group she called her family. Men and women that Lena would come to know comfortably well, over the weeks. 

Gaining not just a girlfriend, but a handful of trustworthy friends. 

People that Kara had chosen to surround herself with, and those who so easily made space for Lena, in their dynamics. Quiet and simple coffee dates turning into movie nights, lasertag, rocking climbing, and even a pottery class once. 

Things Lena had never had the chance to enjoy as a child. 

But with Kara, things came so easily. 

Blissful weeks turning into blissful months, Lena’s time divided now more than ever.  _ Worship _ ; her main priority, taking up a good deal of her daily hours. And what time she did have free, was commandeered. And not just by Kara; the blonde and her daemon a familiar sight to see in Lena’s apartment, but quite often by Alex. 

Who quickly became one of Lena’s favorite people, the redhead sharing many of Kara’s personal traits, a similarity they blamed on their close upbringing. Her smile free and confident, a beam her daemon shared. Sena, a beautiful black and white Bull Terrier that was forever getting under foot. 

A small dog, with a big personality. 

And a high, squeaky voice. 

Looking up at Lena like she had personally hung the sun in the sky, weeks of ‘accidentally’ dropping peanuts while bartending, having won the canine over. He had even rubbed up against Lena’s leg once, much to Alex’s surprise and Maggie’s amusement. Maggie; Alex’s girlfriend and work partner, becoming another of Lena’s favorite people. The bartender quickly coming to understand the duo, one barely seen without the other at their side, a closeness their daemons shared. 

Lena the often target of Sena and Cass, the pair bumming around the bar counter as their partners openly flirted with each other. Maggie’s daemon; a white boxer with a black tail, having come to understand the importance of Lena. A human who was often in the possession of some kind of food, at all times. And it didn't matter if she was working or cuddled up with Kara, the bartender was carrying. 

It was just a fact that had never been proven wrong. 

And with the amount of time Lena spent with Alex and Maggie one-on-one, or two-on-one, Cass had never been disappointed. Well, maybe a little disappointed on the rare occasion Lena would have baby carrots. Which, despite Sena’s approval, simply weren't for Cass. 

Either way, despite her spoiling of the ravenous pair, it wasn't for them she carried snacks around for. 

It was for Kara. 

Not that Lena would _ever_ admit that. Having been during Lena’s early days of Kara Watching, that she had taken note of the blondes snacking, Kara known by name in many different fast-food joints. In fact, since they had started dating, not once had Lena seen Kara so much as boil water. 

Reheating food in the microwave?

Kara had that down to an art. 

But actually cooking?

Lena may have never seen it herself, but she had heard plenty from Alex, about Kara’s destruction of kitchens. A hard, hard plural. Kara’s apartment didn't have a stove, or even a hot plate. Instead she had a fridge full of fresh take-out containers of all sorts, a constantly conveyor belt* of changing restaurants. 

Never the same, when Lena would visit next. Kara was blessed with the metabolism of a teenager. Never gaining a pound, despite how much she ate. The physical demand of her job also helping to keep Kara fit, Lena’s late work nights looking lovely, compared to the work schedule Kara kept. The blonde working three nights a week, with each shift lasting an entire 24hours. 

Working 11hours a shift was bad enough for Lena.

But Kara loved her job, and it was a topic Lena had heard much about, and experienced even more so. Lena occasionally finding herself at the firehall, meeting the men and women Kara worked with. 

Several of which were familiar faces, Kara’s group of friends practically making up the members of Firehall 17. Lena earning only the barest of ribbing, when she would slink her way into the firehall during the dead of night. Tempted there with the promise of whatever food Kara could scrounge up at 3am, and the chance to share a twin bed with her girlfriend. 

Kara with a tired smile on her face as she waited patiently at the firehall door, rushing out, and down the stairs before Lena could even fully put her car in park. Maslin close by, but lagging behind. Far more subdued with his excitement in seeing Lena and Lisander, bypassing the embracing pair in favor of crawling into Lena’s still open drivers-side door. 

Lisander perched upon the headrest of the driver's seat. His tiny pronged hands reaching for the feline, grabbing at the thick cotton shirt the Daemon wore while on duty, one of Kara’s work shirts that had been modified to fit the feline.

And other than to look cool, there had been no reason for the shirt. 

But with the layer of cloth between them, Lisander had taken to riding on Maslin’s back like a little green shark fin. The pair finding themselves in an unlikely friendship, now that their human partners were dating. The first few weeks filled with stares from Maslin, and worried glances from Lisander. The Chameleon positive he would end up as a meal for the massive feline.

Crunched to dust between his teeth.

Funnily enough though, after the initial uncertainty phase, and the getting to know you phase, Lisander and Maslin turned out to have much in common, personality wise. 

Both the quiet, curious type that preferred to listen. 

Maslin’s voice rough and low when he did speak, less than a dozen words passing his lips on a normal day. That was simply who he was, a quiet but interested daemon who was forever exchanging glances with Lisander, communicating without words or gestures. 

Lisander at least had the decency to gesture, a playfully exhausted sigh on his lips as Kara at last noticed his presence on the back of her Daemon, the blonde understandably distracted with her arms full of Lena. The bartender dead on arrival, possessing enough strength to drive herself over, and fall into Kara’s embracing arms. 

Letting herself be led from the parking lot, and into the hall. 

Passed the fire trucks, up the stairs, through the kitchen, and into the soft sheets of Kara’s unmade bed. Lisander and Maslin curled up on the couch together, the panther tucked into the armrest, while the Chameleon perched himself against the backrest. 

Lisander drifting to sleep far before his partner, Kara and Lena’s voices kept low as they quietly caught up with each other, a conversation that lasted minutes at most. Lena breathing deep as sleep settled over her, savoring the weight of Kara’s arm draped over her, fingers stroking at the sliver of flesh that peeked out from between shirt and shorts.

Over her hip bone, and across her back. 

Feathered, and gentle.

The curve of Kara’s lips nestled against Lena’s collarbone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never in my entire life have I had to write out 'conveyor belt'. I do not like the spelling of ‘Conveyor’, and i don't know why. 


	4. So little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A incident leads to a hospital visit, and tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from supergirl, but i do own Lisander and Maslin.

National City Memorial Hospital. 

In the six months Lena had been dating Kara, the sterile white walls had become a familiar sight to her, Kara’s profession coming with a first name basis with the hospital staff. The blonde treated for burns, sprains, smoke inhalation, and one broken thumb in those six months, an embarrassed smile to her face, when Lena would come rushing to her side. 

Still dressed in her work uniform, dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. 

_ Worship  _ written in bold black lettering across the back, while the bars logo; a simplistic watercolor chameleon, was stretched over the left shoulder. 

Lisanders favorite Lena-based perch. 

But it wasn't Lena who got the call, that day. It was Kara, a confused tilt to her head when her phone rang at 2am, waking her up after a particularly brutal shift, her hair gritty with soot, and her skin holding the faint aroma of burnt plastic. 

A point Lena made sure to mention, when she found herself wrapped in Kara’s strong, worried arms. Maslin sitting at Kara’s side, his chin resting on the edge of the hospital bed, sparing Lena only a cursory glance, his attention unwavering from Lisander. The tiny chameleon wrapped in bandages to hide the stitches that ran up the entire length of his back, his once vibrant colors muted to dulled tones. 

His injuries bad, but survivable. 

Blood loss and fatigue lulling him into a deep, motionless sleep. Unaware of the world around him, a stiffened sob on Lena’s tongue, as she buried herself into Kara’s arms. Her mind sluggish with morphine, and her face darkened with bruises, Kara understanding all too well the worry Lena must have felt during each new hospital visit. 

“We’ll be okay,” Lena tiredly hushed from the crook of Kara’s shoulder, letting her fingers sink into the blondes' sides, her fingertips tingling with fatigue. Lena straightening, when she felt herself starting to sag. Eyes slipping shut as Kara’s fingers soothed their way down the back of her head, and gripped at her neck, “I just gotta sleep it off.”

“Don't worry, I’ll get you home, babe.” 

Getting carried out of a hospital bridal style was a situation Lena never expected to find herself in. But with one arm wrapped around Kara’s neck, and her girlfriends capable arms cradling her, it was a situation Lena could quickly come to enjoy. A tired smile on her lips when the cab door was shut behind her, Kara a comforting presence beside her. 

Against her.

Cradling her all over again when the cab came to a stop in front of Lena’s building, the brunette never so happy to see her little bed, with its disheveled sheets and mismatched pillow slips. Lena out practically instantaneously, her breath deep and even. Sleeping off the concoction of pain medication and sedatives she had been given at the hospital. 

Unaware of Kara, and the worried pinch to her brow. The blonde quiet and subdued, motionless as she stood there. Overlooking her girlfriend of six months, a woman of such conviction and strive. 

Beautiful in soul, and kind in spirit. A woman who was far too kind, for the world they lived in. Capable yes, but also frail beneath the outer shell she had built around herself. 

“Kaaara?” Lisander whined, still safely tucked in Lena’s grasp, the same place he had been since their departure from the hospital. His tiny hands reaching for Kara, much to the blonde's surprise. The smallest grunts of discomfort parting Lena’s lips, as Kara gently lifted the bandaged chameleon from his partners grasp, and settled the reptile in her lap. 

“Hey there, buddy.” Kara quietly cooed, stroking a finger down the ridges of his spine. Lisanders flesh noticeably cold to the touch, “How ya holding up?”

“I hurt,” Lisander mumbled weakly back, making himself comfortable in Kara’s lap, snuggling in and savoring the gentle stroking of her finger down his back. “Is Lena going to be okay?” 

“Ya buddy, she’ll be okay. She just needs to sleep it off, same as you.”

“Can i,” Lisander started to nod off mid sentence, his voice replaced with a gravely blur of partial words, as he slipped off. “Can i.. sleep...sleep here?”

Kara didn't even have a chance to say no; not that she would have, Lisander snoring quietly away in her lap. A pleased purr rumbling deep in Maslin’s chest, the large feline bumping gently against Kara’s knee as he slinked passed and vanished through the open bedroom door, most likely off to claim the couch and return to the sleep the hospital visit had disturbed. 

Leaving Kara sitting there, on the edge of Lena’s bed. Her eyelids heavy, and her lap full of passed out chameleon. The silence loudly making itself known, only interrupted by the occasional hum of pain Lena would make in her sleep. 

“I’m so proud of you, Lisander,” Kara whispered to herself, staring down at the sleeping reptile's white bandages. “You protected her so well, despite being so small. And you’re just so small. So little.”

In the silence of that quiet room, Kara cried.

A small, hiccuping sound that hitched high in her throat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just wishin y'all a safe day and a good weekend. Be good!


	5. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words never spoken, are finally exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

While not quickly, time did move on from that night. Kara using up her entire years worth of accumulated days off, sticking to Lena’s side like glue, looming but not quite underfoot. 

Helping when needed, or when asked. 

But careful when it came to the brunette's independence, conscious of toes that did not wish to get stepped on. 

Lena healing both in body, and in mind. 

Grateful for Kara’s presence during those first few days, but also noticeably withdrawn. Small. Quiet... wrapped in enough blankets to swaddle an elephant. Lena spending the first three days of her recovery banished to bed, the color of her bruised skin darkening with shades of purple and yellow, colors that would bleed into the dulled tones of Lisanders pattern. 

The little Reptile surprisingly resilient, when it came to getting cut wide open. 

Rather stationery now that he had a handful of stitches holding him together, but in good spirits nonetheless. Spending most of his recuperating time basking under his heat lamp, keenly aware of the anxiety that churned within Lena. For even now their bond is strong, unhampered by the shared pain that hung between them. 

A pressure that he could feel under his skin, and all the way down to bone. His mood fouled with his partners growing anxiousness, the room feeling suffocating around him. 

They needed to get out. 

Kara was in no way surprised to find a note taped to the outside of Lena’s apartment door, by the time she had returned from the grocery store. Rolling her eyes and stuffing the unsorted bags of produce into the fridge, Maslin and her once again leaving the apartment. 

The note left taped to the door. 

Lena’s penmanship is beautiful, as it always seemed to be. 

_ Went to the Bar.  _

_ See you there. _

_ -Lena _

Worship was in shambles the next time Kara set foot in it, stepping mindfully over the broken glass that had been swept into a glittering pile near the bar's entrance. An overflowing heap of multi-colored shards from the liquor bottles that had once been stacked upon shelves behind the bar counter. 

Shelves in which Lena had already painstakingly cleaned off in the thirty odd minutes she had been in the bar before Kara had arrived. Changed out of her pajamas and freshly showered, her damp hair pulled into a messy bun atop her head. 

The bar quiet, apart from the weak drone of some youtube video Lisander was watching on Lena’s cellphone, a little hand raising to greet Kara and Maslin. 

Maslin; with nimble feet, navigating his way around the swept-up destruction and on top of the bar counter, where Lisander had been deposited by Lena. 

Laying in a nest of washed bar rags, with Lena’s cellphone propped against a metal napkin dispenser. Looking far more comfortable than Kara had seen him in the last three days of being confined to Lena’s bedroom. 

“Babe.” Kara grunted out, her voice dripping with exasperation. 

A tone that was met with a little grin thrown over Lena’s shoulder, the brunette decked out in a pair of dark wash Jeans, and a tank top pilfered from the growing collection of Kara’s clothes taking up space in Lena’s closet. 

Wine colored and two sizes too big for Lena’s slender frame,  _ Butch Please _ written across the bust in clean white lettering. 

Kara loved seeing Lena dressed in her clothes. 

“I thought you promised you’d be good and stay in bed?” Kara hopped up onto the counter beside her Daemon, arms propped behind her and legs parted. 

Just enough space for Lena to slot herself between her girlfriend's thighs, her arms wrapped around Kara’s neck. 

Fingers loosely laced. 

“I did promise that, yes.” Lena’s fingers it would turn out, were a distraction for Kara. Stroking at the back of her neck, a soft touch that earned a sigh from both Lena and her Daemon. Maslin purring from the other end of the bar counter, his massive head resting beside Lisanders cloth nest. 

The pair watching Gordan Ramsey of all things. Aware, but blissfully choosing to ignore their human counterparts in favor of the cook. 

“And?”

“And you can't blame me, okay.” Lena was adamant in her reasoning, speaking with conviction, even as she leaned into Kara’s encompassing arms. Letting them curl around her, hands pressed to the small of her back. “ I was going stir crazy and Worship has been closed for days now. I can’t let a little break-in and assault keep me cooped up in bed.”

“Babe..”

“Don’t try and convince me to go home, please Kara? I’m fine, and so will be Lisander.”

“I can’t help but worry about you, okay? I love you.”

In the six months they had been dating, Kara would be the first to say those words, slipping from her lips so easily it took Lena grinning wordlessly up at her, for the blonde to understand what she had said. 

The tips of her ears burning a bright pink. 

“Baaaabe,” Lena gushed, looking very much like the cat who ate the canary. “I love you too~”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worship is reopened and Lena/Lisander's is looked back upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, except the Daemons I gave them.

It was almost two weeks before Worship was open to the public again, it’s reopening met with a rowdy party of new and old faces. 

A sea of dyed hair and painted skin.

Fueled with alcohol and riled by joined excitement, Worship used as a local watering hole by many. Its closure met with voiced worry, Lena’s predicament quickly becoming common knowledge, traveling around by word of mouth and eventually on the news. 

A late night robbery gone wrong, with a side of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Worship having been closed on the day of the break-in, Lena alone in the bar. 

Just her and Lisander.

Lena cleaning every inch of the club, from the corners of the ceiling to the underside of tables. Starting early in the day, and working late into the evening. One in the morning rearing its head before Lena knew it, a recurring yawn making itself comfortable on her lips as she flicked the lights off and went to grab her coat from the backroom.

Lisander tiredly clinging to the sleeve of her shirt. Valiantly trying not to nod off before they got home. 

Even now, Lena wasn't sure if she had or hadn't left the door unlocked. Putting her coat on one moment, and clutching her daemon to her chest the next. Her head pounding, eyes clenching at the thrum of pain that raced through her spine and settled at the back of her neck. 

Curled up on the floor with a litter of glass and alcohol surrounding her, the warmth of Lisanders blood soaking into her shirt.

It hurt. 

It hurt so much.

Laying there for what felt like hours, but in reality was barely anytime at all. Surrounded by pain, and lightheaded with Lisanders blood loss. Questing if this… would be it?

Was she going to die?

Upon waking up in the hospital, Lena couldn't help the feeling of surprise that initially welled up within her. Waking to sterile walls, and Lisander safely tucked up against her chest. 

His scales cold beneath her touch, fingers hesitating at the wrap of bandages wound around his chest. The calm, soothing voice of Alex helping to draw her frantic attention away from her injured partner. 

“Lena, Lena.. Hey, come on. Focus on my voice. Maggie, see if you can get a nurse in here.”

At Kara’s insistence, Maggie and Alex had volunteered to pick Lena up from the bar, a fortunate outcome. Both possessing a certain degree of first aid, due to workplace training. 

Skills that had quickly come in hand, with Lena and Lisanders discovery. 

Maggie on her phone to the 911 operator as Alex gently checked on the downed duo, using her scarf to wrap Lisander up. Alex flinching at the sharp cry of pain that had Lena doubling over, the sharp phantom pain of her daemon suffering flooding through her tensed body. 

Like smoldering coals beneath her skin. 

A pain that would take weeks to settle, edging away as Lisander slowly healed. Lena not quite 100% by the time Worship reopened, but damn near it. 

Sticking to Kara’s side, and beneath her arm. Enveloped in a wave of familiarity that washed over her, when surrounded by the rowdy support of her patrons and friends. 

Nursing a rum and coke, that when mixed with the medication Lisander was on, made Lena feel..

Fuckin’ stellar.

The warmth of Kara’s arm was a comforting presence against her bare shoulders, the blonde with eyes only for Lena. 

Staring out from beneath heavy lids.

Mouth quiet, but forming the words she had etched into Lena’s quickening heart.

_ I love you. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things must come to an end, and this fanfic is one of them.  
> In this last chapter, Lena and Kara cross barriers and shine bright together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the daemons  
> (have a good night/day!)

Lena found herself wide awake at three in the morning, staring at Kara’s mostly bare back. The blonde's hips slender and shoulders broad, a pink racer-back sports bra encasing her upper body. The sheets pooling around her waist. 

In the seven months since the attack, and the five months since Kara and Maslin officially moved into Lena’s apartment, Lena could truthfully say she hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Becoming the big spoon to Kara’s little spoon. Lena coming home in the early hours of the morning to Kara passed out in their bed, after a long day's work. The blankets thrown to the side.

Maslin’s head lifting when Lena would first crack the bedroom door open.

Eyes gleaming in the dark of the bedroom. Fixed upon her, gazing straight through Lena. Until with a flash of recognition, Masin’s hard gaze would soften minimally, almost warmly. Head lowering, eyes closing as he returned to lightly dozing.

It was only in the last couple months that Maslin had started to take a liking to Lena, looking at her without the boredom that had previously tainted his expression. The panther hard to win over, practically the embodiment of Kara’s stubborn nature, always preferring Lisander to Lena.

Even now.

But that was fine, Lena preferred Kara over Maslin anyways. She could even confidently say she loved the blonde, and had felt that way for a long time now. 

She had opened her life, her apartment. 

They had experienced so many wonderful; and not so wonderful, moments together. More than a couple coffee dates, several summer camping trips, a two day cruise, and a one perfect road trip. 

From National City, all the way up to Metropolis. Starting with blue skies, and ending in shed tears. 

Lena caught entirely off guard when she had turned around to Kara in the process of kneeling down, a ring box toppling from her scrambling hands. 

The box springing open with a glint of color. When it came to proposals, Lena would forever know hers was the best. 

A sharp cry of “Oh fuck!” sending Kara scrambling after the ring, Maslin pacing the length of their rental convertible and watching with bright golden eyes. 

Kara’s surge of stress pulsing its way through their link.

Of Lena’s many expectations, getting married was not one of them. Thankfully, it wasn't one of Kara’s either. A fact both had made abundantly clear at the beginning of their relationship. 

But putting a ring on it? Kara physically claiming Lena as her own? 

Ya, she could get behind that. Presenting Lena with a simple golden band, a round ruby set into it. 

Small, but beautiful.

Glittering, Lena’s fingers long against the blondes back. Letting them trail across tanned skin, feeling the faint bristle of goosebumps beneath her fingertips. 

A faint grumble parting Kara’s tired lips, her voice hoarse with sleep, mostly asleep as she turned within Lena’s arms. Nesting herself into the crook of the bartenders throat.

“Lena..”

Kara mumbled, thinking of her girlfriend even while sleeping. 


End file.
